


Passover

by Ciceronianus



Series: Drabbles from the Mojave [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Judaism, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Pesach | Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciceronianus/pseuds/Ciceronianus
Summary: Arcade tries to convince his friends to help him celebrate.





	

“Why make such a big fuss over bread? What makes tonight different from every other night?”

“Passover starts tonight,” Arcade said. “It’s a holiday. One of my mother’s holidays. It celebrates freedom, everything the Enclave talked about but never actually stood for. Her people… my mother’s, I mean… were slaves once, long ago, and when they escaped, they didn’t have time to let their dough rise. So, we don’t eat anything leavened.”

Courier Six nodded. Veronica cocked an eyebrow.

Arcade added, “We also drink wine. To celebrate. Four cups of it.”

The Courier grinned and said, “Well, I like wine.”


End file.
